Chocolate Thief
by critter141151
Summary: This is complete crack, smut basically. It was meant to be a joke, moral of the story, don't take Mello's things without permission first


"Did you eat my chocolate?" Mello asked looking suspiciously at Matt.

"Uh no Mells, I don't have a death wish. You probably ate it and forgot." Matt replied trying to keep an even voice. He was glad he wore goggles because his eyes always gave him away. More so, all of Mello's Mafia years had enhanced his ability to read people's body language, especially Matt's.

Mello narrowed his eyes; he had 7 bars left yesterday and now had 5, excluding the bar he took himself when he got in. They say addicts always know how much they have left. He stared at Matt, looking for any signs that the redhead had been lying. He was just sitting there playing his DS as usual, his shoulders looked a little tense and he seemed more concentrated than usual as well...

"Oh really... Because I have one less bar than yesterday, not counting the one I'm eating now." Suddenly, he shot forward and forced his tongue in Matt's mouth."Mmph!" Matt said confused at the blond. One minute he's accusing him the next kissing him. How the hell does he put up with his freaky mood swings?

Unknown to Matt, Mello's real intention was to taste for the chocolate. _'Hmmph I knew he was lying. I guess that means I'll have to punish him..."_

Mello looked down at him with a psychotic grin on his face. Next thing Matt knew his DS was being thrown to the couch and he was being lifted into the bedroom. In a blur, he was handcuffed to the bed with Mello standing over him, mischief on his face.

"Ahh! Mells what the fuck?!" Matt asked trying to push against the restraints, but stopping when the metal began to dig into his skin."Now, now bad dog. You ate something that wasn't yours didn't you, then lied to me about it." Mello's grin widened. "And bad dogs need to be punished, right?"

Matt was scared, '_Shit how did he figure it out... The kiss damn it.'_ His face blushed almost as bad as his hair, he was only curious. If curiosity can kill cats then why can't it kill dogs too? He was drawn away from his thoughts from the stinging now present on his cheek.

"I'll ask it again, bad dogs need to be punished correct." Mello said beginning to straddle him. Matt didn't hesitate in answering him, the more obedient he was the less painful, "...yes"

Mello slapped him again, "What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"YES DAMMIT!" Matt practically screamed, hoping the neighbors were out, Mello liked him loud...

"Good boy," Mello said pulling out a knife to cut off the redhead's clothing. He cut a thin line going down Matt's chest causing blood and leaned down to lick it up.

"Nnng," Matt sometimes was a tad masochistic, although with Mello this is nothing compared to what he is capable of...

Mello sat up to unzip his leather vest and remove the laces off his pants. Moving further up the bed he positioned himself in front of Matt's face and ordered him to suck.

Matt not really having a choice, '_Not that I'd say no to Mello anyways,' _he took the blond in his mouth and tried his best to work with the angle.

Due to the angle, Matt would accidentally use his teeth. And every time he did this, Mello would grab his hair and forcibly deep throat him causing Matt to nearly choke several times.

Mello moved back and started to take off Matt's pants and boxers. He smiled up at him and moved to return the favor. However, instead Mello roughly entered Matt without prepping him causing him to scream.

"Heh, Matt.. Your so tight like this." He said thrusting as deep as he could into the redhead. He gave only a moment of adjustment before moving out to slam back in.

Matt let out another scream, as Mello moved the pain and pleasure began blurring. This wasn't his first time, but it still hurt without being stretched first. Then again, this also isn't the first time without being prepped first. Mello sure did love punishing him...

Mello increased his pace, the blood allowing smoother thrusts. Suddenly, Matt screamed, but out of pleasure more than pain. Mello smirked at him, "You enjoying yourself Matty? Go on, tell me what you want..."

Matt was seeing stars, and Mello was asking him to form coherent sentences. "Nnngg Mello... Please..."

Mello grunted, "Please what Matt?"

"Touch me more!" Matt moaned arching his back. The handcuffs were digging into his wrists, but the pain blurred with the pleasure into one.

Mello began fondling Matt's dick allowing him to get closer after embarrassing him. "Do you like this Matty?"

"yes" Matt breathed out between moans. His face was flushed and breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Mello asked enjoying Matt's begging and moaning.

"I said yes!" Matt said before letting out an almost shriek of pleasure. He arched up and came in Mello's hand before collapsing back down. Mello kept thrusting while he rode out his orgasm till Mello shuddered and came inside him.

He pulled out and collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. "So why did you take my chocolate anyway?" Mello asked, it was an unsaid rule that they didn't touch each other's things. Well, Matt didn't touch Mello's thing and Mello tried his best to break everything, but Matt's things during his outrages.

"... I wondered why you liked them so much," His face if possible got even more flushed. "Besides kissing you, I've never tasted chocolate before."

Mello's eyes widened, _'He's never had chocolate, it's sacred that's terrible!'_ Mello pat his head and said "Poor, poor, deprived thing. So what did you think of them?"

"I'm going to switch to chocolate cigarettes, it was okay and your addicted enough to like it." Matt replied slightly in a daze from the afterglow.

"Ah, well I have to go work on the Kira case like I planned to before finding the missing chocolate. I should probably take a shower now too." Mello said getting up and grabbing his clothes to move to the bathroom.

"Hey, hey, wait! You're just going to leave me here!" Matt said baffled. _'I told him I was only curious and he got his kinky fetish sex!'_

"Nuh uh Matty, you never asked permission. While I feel sorry you've never tried chocolate before now, all you had to do was ask. So stay and here and think about what you did. I'll come get you for dinner, kay? Have a nice nap!" Mello said walking out to take his shower.

'_Asshole..' _Was Matt's last thought as he drifted off exhausted. The handcuffs were probably going to leave a mark.

* * *

XD oh god this was complete crack supposed to be a pay back fic to my Matt for always getting Bad Romance stuck in my head. Ah, that was lame and awkward, I still haven't mastered writing lemon scenes. Well I hope this was okay, this was supposed to be just a funny fic anyway no real plot.

I don't own death note.

Critcicism is welcome, also I'm in the process of working on an actual story with plot for once, but am busy with Anime Boston and school as well as personal drama so I probably won't post anything for a while. Not that anyone read it anyway XD. Either way hope you laughed your ass off. I did while writing it and oh Matt, I'll have to find something more horrible to do since this didn't come out as mean as I had hoped.


End file.
